The Diamonds of Egypt
by crossoversfangirl1
Summary: A cursed child is born, she's fragile yet strong. She tries to live normally but that doesn't come true. At the same time, another child is born but she's blessed. She's normal like everyone else but she holds a deep dark secret. They meet each other by Fate and become best of friends, but what else does Fate have in store? Atem/OC/Seto & Bakura/OC/Malik
1. Prolouge

**Hello people!  
****I am Crossoverfangirl1 but you may call me Bunny. So this is my first story update, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Prolouge

Somewhere in Egypt,

"Gah! Ugggggghhhhhhhh!" a woman's screams would be heard.

"Push, Mistress. Push!" the maid said. Finally baby cries echoed, the woman was panting and sweating very badly.

"Congratulation Mistress. You have a baby girl." The maid said and bought the pink bundle towards the sweating and panting lady

"Would you like to hold her?" the maid asked, instead of holding the baby and cooing at them like any regular mother, the lady glared at the pink bundle resting on the maid's arm

"Get it away from me! That cursed man's child!" she shouted and tried to choke it if the maid had not kept the baby away from the lady,

"Mistress, what's wrong?"

"Kill that baby! Stone it to death! I have no purpose with **it**!" She yelled and spat the word 'it' out, causing the baby to starting crying.

"Understood Mistress." The maid said and walked out of the house. She looked at the now wailing baby resting on her arms as it squirmed. The baby must be hungry; she had tiny black hair sprouted on top of her head, her cheeks were red and tears slid down her closed eyes as she continued crying.

The maid looked at it with a heavy heart, if she took care of the baby then she'll lose her job and she wants no one to take the child because she knew if the mistress found out she and that person would be in deep trouble. She had no choice but to put the baby in the basket and sent her down the river Nile, she prayed for the baby's safety and left. The basket floated along river Nile.

Along the river Nile,

A pretty woman with black hair and brown eyes was going downstream to gather water when she saw a basket floating, curiosity took over and she opened the lid to see a pair of silver eyes staring back at her.

Somewhere near town at the same time,

Woman's screams echoed out the town, soon you could hear two babies' crying in sync. As soon as the youngest child was born, a rainbow stretch across the beautiful blue sky.

"Congratulation, Miss. You got twins daughter." The nurse said as she placed the babies onto her open arms, she smiled gently down at them.

"They look like you darling." A man suddenly said next to her, she turned her head towards the man.

"But the youngest has grandma's eyes!" the man gasped as turquoise green eyes stared back at him.

"I wonder if it's family genes or maybe she's gifted?" she asked the man, he shrugged

"What shall we name them?" asked the man

"The eldest shall be called Nadilah and the youngest shall be Karima." He nodded as they started playing with their newborn daughters.

* * *

**I am sorry if the story is lame but I will try my best.  
****Please press the 'Review' button. Thank you!**

**Signing out,  
Bunny**


	2. Chapter one - 10 years later

**Hi, it's Bunny again. I have another exciting chapter for you. (Though I don't think you'll find it exciting.) But anyways, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

10 years later,

A young girl was sitting by the window while reading a book, she looked 10. She wore a long pure white dress that reached her ankles with rope tied around her waist acting like a belt, her foot was adorned with a pair brown sandals. A woman in her late 20s walked towards her.

"Honey, go play with your friends, I don't want you to stay here and rot away. Go outside and play." She told the young girl

"Thanks mom." the girl replied and kissed her mom's cheek, and ran out to play with her only friends.

"Be back before Ra sets!" The mother yelled as the girl turned back and shouted ok before running off. The woman smiled and continued with her work.

The girl ran out to play, the sun shone on her as she ran towards town. She spotted Nadilah and Karima; Nadilah had luscious brown hair with tanned skin, she had freckles splattered all over her nose which was completed with the most stunning emerald eyes. Karima had midnight black hair also with tanned skin and her eyes were rare turquoise blue.

"Nadilah! Karima!" they both spun around to see their hyperactive friend running towards them, she stopped in front of them and kneeled, panting and gasping for air.

"Slow down there, Amu." Amunet looked up and grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry, let's go play!" they giggled and started playing tag. Nadilah was 'it', Karima ran into the alleyways to hide. Amunet looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide, she ran and ran not knowing she's going straight towards the palace since she lived outside town, she climbed the walls skillfully and surprisingly without the guards knowing. Once she was inside the palace walls, she looked around for a place to hide when she noticed a garden, she gasped as she saw beautiful, colorful foreign flowers, green grass, tall and strong trees that bear fruits, butterflies fluttering here and there as if dancing and a beautiful fountain in the middle. She walked towards the garden and smiled, she twirled around and she started singing in another language

_"Mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni_  
_Aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_  
_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Ken-ran gouka na choudo-hin_  
_Kao no yoku nita meshi-tukai_  
_Aiba no namae wa Josephine_  
_Subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

_Okane ga tarinaku natta nara_  
_Gumin domo kara shibori tore_  
_Watashi ni sakarau mono tachi wa_  
_Shukusei site shimae_

_"Saa, hizama-zuki nasai!"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Azayaka na irodori de_  
_Mawari no aware na zassou wa_  
_Aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku_

_Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_  
_Umi no mukou no aoi hito_  
_Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_  
_Midori no onna ni hitome-bore_

_Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama_  
_Aruhi daijin wo yobi-dasite_  
_Shizuka na koe de ii-mashita_

_"Midori no kuni wo horobosi nasai"_

_Ikuta no iega yaki-haraware_  
_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete-iku_  
_Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_  
_Oujo niwa todoka nai_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Kuruoshii iro-dori de_  
_Totemo utsukushii hana nanoni_  
_Aa toge ga oo-sugite saware nai_

_Aku no oujo wo taosu beku_  
_Tsuini hitobito wa tachi-agaru_  
_Ugou no karera wo hikiiru wa_  
_Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_  
_Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_  
_Kuni zentai wo tsutsumi-konda_  
_Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_  
_Heishi tachi nado teki dewa nai_

_Tsuini oukyu wa kakomare te_  
_Kashin tachi mo nige-dasita_  
_Kawai ku karen na oujo-sama_  
_Tsuini torae-rareta_

_"Kono burei-mono!"_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_  
_Kanashi-ge na iro-dori de_  
_Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa_  
_Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzure teku_

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_  
_Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

_Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji_  
_kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_  
_Oujo to yoba-reta sono hito wa_  
_Hitori rouya de naniwo omou_

_Tsuini sono toki wa yatte kite_  
_Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru_  
_Minshuu nado niwa memo kurezu_  
_Kanojo wa kou itta_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_Aku no hana karen ni chiru_  
_Azayaka na irodori de_  
_Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru_  
_Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume" _(1)

As she sang, wind tousled her hair about and her white dress fluttered towards the direction of the wind. She stood near the fountain and looked at the colorful fishes swimming about; she smiled and went over to a deep red flower. She looked at it with interest and fascination, she reached towards its steam to pluck it out and show to her mom when she touched something sharp and it pricked her finger.

"Owie!" she shouted as she clutched her finger and looked at her wound. Thankfully it wasn't deep but it was long. She frowned at the flower and she stuck her tongue out at it in a childish way. She suddenly heard laughter from her right side; she turned to find a boy with the wildest hair possibly imagined but with beautiful amethyst eyes, strangely it suited him

"You're not supposed to touch its thorns." She glared at him,

"Though it's beautiful, it has thorns to protect itself from danger. Was what my father told me." He said as he kneeled next to Amunet. He stretch out a hand towards her, she looked at it in confusion.

"Give me your hand, silly."

"I'm not silly." She replied pouting but showed her hand anyways, he took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her finger

"It's not too deep but sure is bleeding heavily." He told her, she looked up at him and smiled

"Thank you mister. What is your-"

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!" they both turned their heads to find guards running towards them, Amunet's eyes widen as she stumbled to get up and tripped over her dress hem. She got up and quickly ran away but glanced back over her shoulder towards the mysterious boy to see him standing there, not moving.

Atem's POV

I sighed as I ran away from class yet again; I walked along the corridor when I heard singing; whoever was singing sounded entrancing yet sad. It was in a different language. I walked towards the direction of the voice to see a girl, maybe she's a new slave. Her silver eyes sparkled and shone with happiness and innocence, the wind played with her chocolate brown and gold hair and her unusual pale skin glowed. The white dress made her look even more beautiful,

"She's pretty." I breathed out as I continued to listen to her angelic voice, she stopped and went to the fountain and looked at the fishes. She smiled and soon noticed the rose bush and went towards it. Her eyes shone with curiosity, interest and fascination, she reached out to it when her finger pricked the thorns.

"Owie!" she shouted as she clutched her finger and looked at her wound. She frowned at the flower and stuck out her tongue at the rose; I couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was amusing, her head turned towards me.

"You're not supposed to touch its thorns." I told her, she glared at me

"Though it's beautiful, it has thorns to protect itself from danger. Was what my father told me." I said as I kneeled next to her. I offered my hand towards her, she looked at it with a confuse look.

"Give me your hand, silly."

"I'm not silly." She replied pouting, she's so cute. She showed me her hand, it wasn't too deep. I took out my handkerchief and wrapped it around her finger

"It's not too deep but sure is bleeding heavily." I told her, she looked up at me and smiled an innocent smile at me

"Thank you mister. What is your-"

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!" we both turned our heads to find guards running towards us,

_'Damn guards!'_ I growled, I heard rustling and footsteps to see the girl running away. I stared at her as she ran away from my sight,

"Your highness, are you alright?" one of the guards asked

"Yes I am fine."

* * *

(1)= It's a song by Vocaloid called 'The Daugther of Evil'. I know it doesn't really match the happy mood and all but it's nice and it's not like she lived a happy live because she's hte curs-Oops, spoilers.

**I know it sucks, but i couldn't think of anything else. But i still hope ya enjoy it.  
Plz review!**

**Signing out,  
Bunny**


	3. Chapter two - the painful truth

**Hi, it's Bunny again! I have came up with a new chappie! Yah! Sorry, I'm a bit too hyper because tommorrow I'm goin to OCEAN PARK! Anyways, here's the new chapter!  
P.S Thanks for keeping my spirts and hopes high ****_Lifeisnowhere-182!_**** You made me feel like a million bucks!**

* * *

Amunet wanted to go and pull him away from the guards but she knew if they both got caught, they both can't escape so she ran and climbed the walls. Other guards outside the wall noticed her and started chasing her; she stumbled over a rock but kept running. Her mouth was gaped open slightly as her breath got shallower and shallower, sweat dripped down her face, her cheeks flushed pink and her legs were aching but she knew she had to go on without stopping. She jumped over fences and dodged people, she soon lost the guards but she kept running home.

She gasped greedily for air as her lungs were filled with oxygen again

"Mom! I'm home!" no reply

"Mom!" what she saw next could stain her memories and haunt her forever.

Her mom was lying on the ground…barely alive while blood surrounded her; she was pale and barely breathing, blood was pouring out of her stomach as she gasped for air as it was getting difficult for her to breathe because blood was also pouring out of her mouth and stopping her breathing circulation.

"Mom!" she rushed towards her mother as she looked up with her almost dull eyes,

"A-A-Amu-Unet" she managed to choke out, she coughed out blood. Some blood splattered on Amunet's face but she did nothing to remove it for she was looking at her mother in fear and worry as tears started forming

"Y-y-you h-h-ha-ve be-be-been a-a n-n-ni-ice d-d-da-dau-daughter b-b-but…" she gasped in pain

"Mom! Hold on let me call the town nurse."

"I-i-it's t-t-too l-l-la-ate, I'm s-s-s-sli-ping a-a-away." Amunet shook her head,

"No! It's not too late."

"I-I w-w-wan-ted to t-t-tell you t-t-the tru-uth." Her mother struggled to talk as her breath became uneven and blood started choking her

"What do you mean?" Amunet asked looking at her mother

"I-I'm n-n-not y-y-your m-m-mother-" Amunet eyes' widen

"I-I f-f-found you i-i-in the r-r-riv-er Nile." Amunet eyes' were as wide as saucers, as the 4 words 'I'm not your mother.' Echoed in her head. Her mother looked up at Amunet's frozen shocked face and gave her a weak smile before her eyes became lifeless and her face fell to the side, Amunet looked down to see her not moving or struggling to breathe.

"M-mom?" Amunet choked back on her tears as the lump on her throat grew, she put her finger under her mom's nose to feel on breathing. That's when she broke,

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as her head fell on her 'mom's chest, her tears fell and fell; it was like a waterfall. It just kept streaming down her rosy cheeks, she cried in pain and agony. Her face and hair stained with her mother's blood but she didn't care because all that mattered was that her mother, who loved her and took care of her, was gone.

* * *

**Sorry, the chappie is short but I still hope you enjoyed it!  
Plz review!  
BTW, my friends and I are drawing the cover picture of this story and I might post another story but me and my friends ain't sure but oh well, BYE!**

**Signing out,  
Bunny**


	4. Chapter three - Nadilah's story

**Hi, it's Bunny again. I'm terribly sorry I have been gone for a week or so, school is hard and they gave me a crap load of homework...sorry for swearing. So to make it up for you readers, I'll post two chapters! BTW, Nadilah is now 13 years old and Karima and Amunet is 12 years old in this chappie.**

* * *

Nadilah and Karima looked at their friend in worry, it has been a few moons since her 'mom' was gone, she started living with them but she wasn't hyperactive anymore, she lost her cheerfulness, stubbornness and determination. Her dull and lifeless eyes would just stare at the wall, true she would eat a little but she didn't sleep because she could have nightmares about her 'mom's death so now she has dark bags under her eyes.

_'I wanted to tell you the truth."_

"Stop it." She barely whispered

_'I'm not your mother.'_

"Stop it." She said in her normal hoarse voice

_'I found you in the river Nile'_

"STOP IT!" she yelled as she covered both of her ears and shook her head as tears ran down,

"Amunet please calm down!" Karima said shaking her friend's shoulders; Amunet shook her head even more

"NO! LET GO!" she screamed as struggled

"MOM!" Amunet screamed, suddenly

SLAP!

"Stop it Amunet! You're not acting like yourself; get over your mom's death already! Everyone's someone special dies! Don't act like you're the main character of the tragedy!" Nadilah yelled, Karima's eyes widen as Nadilah gasped and panted as if it took all her energy to slap Amunet and it did, it took all her sheer force not to hit her but she did.

"I had a friend that no one knew, not even you or Karima or mom and dad. He was kind, sweet and treated me like I was someone important, we met when we were 3 and we played in secret since then and I fell for him. He was someone I'd never forget but…he died by the hand of his OWN FATHER!...He saw us and tried to kill us but he protected me and…was slaughtered right before my eyes!" she yelled as her voice choked ever so often, she ran out as tears started gilding down her cheeks

"Sister!" Karima yelled but Nadilah didn't stop until she arrived in the special place that only Adjo and she knew, her legs gave out as she fell onto the rocky ground; even though it scrapped her knees and small rocks needled her skin. She stared at the pond in front of her as she placed her head on her knees as she remembered that horrible day flashing before her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You can't catch me!" an 8 year old Nadilah called out towards a boy running behind her; he had black hair and deep brown eyes with tanned skin._

_"I can!" he called back as he tackled her and tickled her_

_"Hahaha! No! Heeehhhh! Stop!" she managed to gasp between giggles_

_"Say I'm better then you at everything"_

_"Never." She choked out_

_"Then I'll keep tickling you." He said as he kept tickling_

_"Okay! Okay! I give! Hahahahaha! You're best at everything then me, Adjo" (1) he stopped, Nadilah gave a sigh of relief as they got up_

_"No fair, you tickled me so I could say it." Nadilah pouted, Adjo laughed_

_"Sorry." Nadilah blushed as he laughed for it sounded music to her ears, he pinched both of her cheeks_

_"You should smile more often or your pretty face will look like an old hag scowling."_

_"Pretty?!" Nadilah half yelled, half said as her face burned up hotter than the sun itself_

_"Wait…Old hag?!" she yelled as her brain processed everything, he laughed as Nadilah started chasing him in anger. He stopped because he bumped into someone who was rather tall, Adjo's widen as his warm brown eyes met cold ones_

_"Where were you Adjo?"_

_"I-I-I"_

_"Shut up brat!" he yelled as he slapped Adjo across his face and left a red hand imprint, Nadilah stepped in front of him with her arms spread out to protect him_

_"Oh, what is a lovely girl like you doing here?" his father asked_

_"Leave Adjo alone!" she shouted with her face kept in solid determination_

_"Well…then you're going down with HIM!" he said as he took out a knife from his turban, Nadilah's mouth was frozen open with a scream stuck on her throat as she tried to make a run for it but her feet was stuck on the ground like there was weight on her feet when a hand grabbed her and dragged her. Adjo was holding on her hand and ran as Nadilah struggled to run along with him but her dress made it difficult, she could have blushed when Adjo held her hand but instead the colors from face was drained as she knew a psychopath person also known as Adjo's father was chasing them while waving the knife in the air as if slashing the thin air. They ran through the alleyways, not knowing where to go for their minds were clouded with fear. They ran as fast as their tiny legs could take them but Adjo's father was catching up, they soon rounded up the corner to face a dead end. They turned around knowing Adjo's father could be here any moment when they saw a few cardboard boxes on their left and a lot of empty trash cans (pretend they exist) on their right, Nadilah hid in the boxes while Adjo hid behind the trash, they both hoped that he thought they ran away or escaped but alas their father started slashing the boxes near Nadilah. Nadilah and Adjo's eyes met as she looked at him with fear, he suddenly got out from behind the trash_

_"You wanted me? Here I am." He said with solid determination in his eyes,_

_"No." Nadilah whispered as Adjo's father neared him with the knife raised towards him, Adjo just stood there. Nadilah wanted to scream but the look in his eyes stopped her from doing so, suddenly the knife was plunged into his stomach. His eyes widen in pain as blood dripped out of his stomach and mouth, his father repeatedly stabbed him over and over, Nadilah gasped. He fell to the floor and slowly turned his head towards her. He looked at her one last time and gave a ghost of a smile and mouthed_

_'I love you'_

_His eyes lost his spark as his head completed fell to the side, blood dripped from his mouth but there was the smile Nadilah always wanted to see on his face and he looked peaceful. Silent, hot tears streamed from her eyes to her face as she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs, Adjo's father looked at his son's dead body and turned to leave but what Nadilah didn't see was a tear running down his cheek. After a while, she slowly crawled out of the box and towards him. She tried to get up but plopped back to the ground as she just stared at him, few tears fell_

_"I am sorry" she whispered, she had flashbacks when she first met him_

_"I am sorry." Her hoarse voice mumbled as she remember he'd do anything to please her even though it was difficult and now, she lost him and she let it happen._

_"I am sorry!" she shouted as her head cocked up to the havens above and the tears kept falling like hailstorm, her cheeks turned rosy and her hands were clenched into fists. She cried as she placed her head on his chest and her hands balled into fists as she held onto his clothes, soon it rained from above – which was rare in Egypt – the heaven was crying for her loss. She promised to avenge Adjo._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nadilah whimpered as she curled up into a ball and slept there as she heard her family shouting her name, faintly

* * *

**That's it for this chappie, I feel so bad for Nadilah! :'( But I hope you like how my story is progressing so far.  
Please review!**

**Signing out for a moment,  
Bunny**


	5. Chapter four - Amunet did WHAT!

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I have been gone for like...a month.  
*Dodge everything except a tomato thrown by Lifesnowhere-182***

**I'm sorry for keeping my favorite reader waiting, but my school is seriously getting hard to keep up with. I'm posting this chapter in honor of one of my best friend's birthday which was yesterday and as an apologies for my favorite reader! :)**

**Enjoy Nya~!**

* * *

The next morning,

Nadilah woke up and groaned in pain as her neck was aching from sleeping on the hard floor, she looked around groggily and realized she was still in the secret place. She stood up slowly and walked towards the exit to see it was dark yet bright and Nadilah guessed it was the break of dawn, she walked towards her home and was surprised to see Karima lying on the ground on their front door. She looked at Karima and smiled a gentle smile to see her little sister so worried about her, Nadilah slowly lifted her and carried her to her room. She didn't see Amunet on the rooftop staring at the distance, watching the sunrise.

Amunet's POV

I laid on my bed thinking what Nadilah said, she helped me realize that I'm not the only one who loses important people and I'm never alone. Suddenly a ray of Ra hit my face as I looked outside my window to see it was yet the crack of dawn. I quietly climbed the roof and sat down there to see Nadilah walking towards the house, I smiled as she carried Karima inside. A slight breeze started toying with my hair,

_'I wonder what else fate has in store for me?'_

Karima's POV

I felt something poke on my back…and a lot of them, I sat up to see I was on my straw bed.

_'Someone must have put me back here.'_ I stretched as I went outside to start gardening with Amunet.

"Amunet!" No reply

"Amunet!" Still nothing so I ran up to her attic room to see the bed empty and neatly made, on top of her bed was a scroll

_'Dear Karima, Nadilah, Auntie and Uncle_

_I, thank you for your generosity and kindness. But I must bid you farewell for I am just being a handful of trouble here, I hope you forgive me._

_Amunet'_

"Mom!" everyone ran upstairs and took the scroll from my now shaking hand. Dad had a disappointed yet worried face, Mom almost bursted into tears and Nadilah had her usual frown on her face. I wanted to shout at her for not caring but I didn't say a word.

Amunet's POV

I ran, I ran and ran until I felt like my lungs would burst and out of breathe. The sandy scenery was going on forever and ever, I knew that there's no turning back but this sand was going on and on. I soon started feeling faint, the sky suddenly turned grey, the wind was blowing strongly and something brown was coming this way…

IT'S A SANDSTORM! I quickly covered my eyes, nose and mouth as the sand suddenly hit my body like a whip but the heat on the sand made it feel like hot water. I struggled my way through the storm, but the sand kept whipping my skin; it felt like needles were piercing through my skin even though I had a long dress. I felt something warm dripping through my legs and arms and from the metallic smell…

IT WAS BLOOD! The whipping sand must have cut through. I winced as some sand entered my wounds on my body, a sting was felt on my cheeks as I got cuts and bruises everywhere. I tried walking on but I couldn't because my knees stung, I pushed myself on to go forward but my legs gave way so I was stuck in a middle of a sandstorm with lots of injuries and here I am sitting because my legs gave out. Hurray! (Note the sarcasm)

Black spots appeared in my vision and everything was blurring slightly as I shook my head to concentrate

_'No! Not now of all time!'_ I thought as I regret not sleeping properly, soon everything faded into darkness. The last thing I remember was every inch of body searing with pain and my body hitting the soft yet scorching hot rough sand.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short but for the next chappie. I need you peps' votes.**

**Should Amunet be found by Bakura or Atem?  
I'll give ya 2 or 3 weeks to vote and the most votes is the winner. Until next time,**

**Signing out,  
Bunny**


End file.
